


I Think I Love You (But What Do I Know?)

by arysa13



Series: Two Week Challenge - Round Two [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke has a crush on a guy from her psychology class, and she has a foolproof plan to find out whether or not he likes her back.





	I Think I Love You (But What Do I Know?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viviansternwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviansternwood/gifts).



> For Kat, who gave me the prompt and encouraged me to do this whole challenge thing.

Clarke has never really had to be proactive when it comes to dating before. Finn had flirted with her all through her junior year of high school until she finally said yes to going out with him. Lexa had basically claimed her the first moment she saw her at her first college LGBT society meeting. And Niylah took the more brazen approach of asking Clarke for her number then immediately sending a picture of her boobs.

So she doesn’t really know how to navigate the whole _having a crush and acting on it_ situation. All she knows is that having a crush on someone you aren’t even sure remembers your name is agonising. She never wants to do it again.

“His name is Bellamy, and he’s in my psychology class, and he’s gorgeous and brilliant,” Clarke bemoans to Raven.

“None of those sound like problems,” Raven says. They’re in their tiny bathroom, both trying to share the mirror as they put on their make-up before the party tonight.

“I just don’t know what I’m doing,” Clarke sighs. “How am I supposed to know if he likes me? If he hasn’t said anything about it by now, he probably doesn’t, right?”

“Isn’t that why we’re going to this party tonight? So you can find out?”

“Yes,” Clarke says. “But I was hoping you would have more insight into the matter.”

“I’ve never met him, so how would I know?”

“You’ve asked guys out before.”

“Clarke.” Raven puts her mascara down and turns to Clarke. “Either he likes you or he doesn’t, and you’ll find out tonight. Spiralling isn’t going to help.”

Clarke scowls. “I’m not spiralling. I just like to have all the facts before I do things that could potentially be extremely embarrassing.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Raven says.

Clarke finishes with her make-up. “Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” she tells Raven, flouncing out of the bathroom.

“It’s a college party, not dinner with the queen!” Raven calls after her.

 

-

“Okay, I’ve decided what I’m going to say,” Clarke says as she gets out of the Uber.

“Is that why you’ve been so quiet?” Raven asks. They stand on the street in front of the house where the party is already raging. “You’ve been rehearsing what you’re going to say to him?”

“Be supportive, please.”

“Okay,” Raven sighs. “What are you going to say?”

“I’m just going to walk up to him, and say, _hey, you’re in my psych class_.”

“That’s it?”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s to the point without giving anything away. He’ll either be like _oh yeah, I remember you_ , or _who the hell are you,_ and either way I’ll know whether or not to pursue the conversation.”

“And if he knows who you are?”

“Then I subtly try to find out if he’s into me.”

“This is a foolproof plan.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I mean, it only has two steps. Not exactly rocket science.”

“Well, you would know. Can we go in already? It’s cold out here.”

Clarke spots Bellamy almost as soon as she walks in. He looks so cool, leaning up against a wall, beer in hand, surrounded by his friends. Butterflies fill Clarke’s stomach, and she’s starting to doubt her ability to do this. She watches him laugh heartily at something on of his friends says. He looks up, and for a moment Clarke thinks their eyes meet, but she looks away before she can be sure.

Clarke grabs Raven by the arm, turning her back to Bellamy, making sure Raven is facing him. “That’s him, behind me.”

“Which one?”

“The hot one.”

“Wow,” Raven says. “You have good taste.”

“Well, yeah.”

“So go talk to him already.”

“Not yet. We clearly just got here. I can’t just walk up to him or he’ll know I’m here just for him.”

Raven looks over Clarke’s shoulder, squinting at Bellamy. “I don’t know, Clarke. He looks pretty drunk. Now is probably the perfect time to go and talk to him, because if you make a fool of yourself, he won’t remember in the morning.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Raven shrugs. “I’m a realist, Clarke.” Raven looks up again. “He’s going somewhere. Outside, it looks like.”

Clarke glances over her shoulder. Sure enough, Bellamy is heading towards the back door with his now empty beer bottle.

“He’s probably going to get another drink,” Raven says. “You should see if he’ll give you one.”

“I’m sticking to my own plan.”

“Well, just hurry up and do it.”

“Okay! Okay, I’m going in.”

Clarke weaves her way through the drunk people scattered around the living room, and follows Bellamy outside. He’s standing in front of an old fridge, the door open. He reaches in and pulls out a fresh beer. Clarke takes a deep breath and tries to look casual as she walks over to him. As if she just needs to get something out of the fridge also.

He shuts the door as she reaches him, and then she’s standing in front of him, and he’s looking down at her, and her heart is thumping so hard she swears it’s going to leave a bruise on the inside of her chest. What’s her line again? Oh, right.

She forces a bright smile. “Hey. You’re in my psych class.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees. “You’re hot as fuck.” Clarke’s forced smile turns into a real one, and she can’t help the laugh that escapes her. Okay, so he definitely noticed her. Bellamy seems to realise what he’s said, and he covers his face with his hand, embarrassed. “Sorry.” He drops his hand. “I meant to say something cool. You just surprised me. Also, I might be a little drunk.”

Oh god, he’s not only hot, but he’s also adorable. Clarke is so fucked. Still, he’s given her the boost of confidence she needed, and he’s pretty drunk, so she figures she’s got nothing to lose now. “Does is help if I tell you I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head as I walked over here?”

Bellamy grins. “A little, yeah. I’m Bellamy.”

“I know. Clarke.”

“I know.”

Clarke laughs, dropping her head bashfully. She’s not sure what happens now. He thinks she’s hot, and she thinks he’s hot. They should probably get married, right? Bellamy opens the fridge again and pulls out a beer.

“You want one?” he asks. Truth be told, Clarke is already feeling a little drunk, and she hasn’t even had any alcohol. Something to do with his proximity, and the high of knowing he might be a little bit into her too.

She shakes her head. “I’m good.”

Bellamy looks at his own beer, then puts both of them back in the fridge. “You know, I probably don’t need another one either.” He pauses. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“They don’t have any food at this party.”

“Worst party ever.”

“There’s a pizza place around the corner.”

“Okay.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy says. “Am I that drunk that I’m not making sense right now? Or are you purposefully not getting it?”

Clarke laughs. “Ask me.”

“Will you come and get pizza with me?”

“Yes, Bellamy, I will come and get pizza with you.”  First, pizza. Then, a date maybe? _Then_ marriage. She’s totally not getting ahead of herself at all.

Bellamy slings his arm around her shoulder as they leave the party, and Clarke feels like she’s going to combust. They pass Raven on the way out, and Clarke gives her a thumbs up. Raven looks thoroughly entertained by the whole situation.

Outside, Bellamy stops. “It’s this way,” he says, pointing to the left. He pauses for a long time, before pointing in the other direction. “Or is it this way?”

“How drunk are you, exactly?”

“Sorry,” Bellamy says, pulling his arm away from her. Clarke wants to grab it and put it back. “If I knew I would have to impress a pretty girl tonight I wouldn’t have agreed to do those shots with Murphy.”

“We can take a raincheck on the pizza, if you like,” Clarke says. Bellamy looks aghast. “Just for tonight!” Clarke laughs.

“But I really want pizza. And I really want to hang out with you. With pizza. Oh my god, a cat! Oh no, it’s just a tree stump. Damn, now I really want to see a cat.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke says through her laughter. God, he really is a giant dork. She thinks she might be in love. “How about we go back to my place and order a pizza there?”

“Are you trying to take advantage of me?”

“My intentions are honourable.”

“Do you have a cat?”

“I’m more of a dog person.”

“Do you have a dog?”

“No, but my roommate has a snake?”

“A snake? Clarke, on what planet is a dog the same as a snake? I don’t want to pet a snake.”

“They’re actually pretty soft.”

“I will come with you to your house if I don’t have to see the snake. Also, if you pay for the pizza.”

“Deal, but you’re paying for our next date,” Clarke says.

Bellamy stares at her, eyes wide. “This is a date? Oh no. I think I’ve fucked this up already.”

“Pretty sure I just told you I want a second date. Also, you’re kind of hilarious when you’re drunk.”

“I haven’t said anything stupid, have I?”

Clarke shakes her head, smiling. “Come on. I’ll get us an Uber.”

“I promise I won’t be drunk on our next date.”

“Maybe I’ll be the drunk one next time, just to even the score.”

“I can’t believe one of us has to be drunk just for us to spend time together. We’re going to be divorced in a month.”

“We’d have to get married first.”

“Oh shit, yeah. Well, when should we do that?”

“You want to marry me just so you can divorce me?”

“Believe it or not, it’s not the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

Clarke smiles, fondness growing in her heart. “Let’s just start with the pizza, yeah? Maybe it won’t come to divorce.”

“But if it does, it would be a privilege to be divorced by you.”

Clarke laughs as Bellamy starts rambling about pizza again. Maybe she doesn’t know if marriage or divorce is on the cards, but she’s pretty sure she’s going to fall in love with him. She’s okay with that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: keiraknighted  
> fic tumblr: arysafics


End file.
